Ender Dragon Son: Twin wings
by SydneeChavarria13
Summary: Ty and Adam are in deep. Some new allies or enemies have Evelyn and Kazu worried over there friends lives. Enderlox is irritated and wants Ty's body as his own. Ty's body fighting his humanity will he be able to have this child?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Worry

-Ty POV-

What just happened did I know that guy? Ahhhh what happened to me? What is happening to me?! I felt a soft hand on my cheek as I looked at Adams golden eyes "Hey you okay you looked scared..." I looked down as I said "I saw my other half..." Adam pulled me in at he said "It's okay he won't get you Eve and I will make sure of that." I felt stupid of course they have my back. As we went down stairs we hear Kazu yelling "What do you mean she allied with the squid?!" We got to the railing where Mitch was watching Evelyn arguing with her Husband. "She was there and we have another group involved we need a better plan now."

"What plan was there to being with?! We'er advisers! Graudins of our kin I get it but this is getting us over our limits! We can't be the only solution!" Kazu hissed out. "I know but Ty would be hunted by any and all kinds! You know that!" Evelyn hissed back. I whisper to Mitch "What happened?" Mitch shrugged as he said "to be honest I have no clue what really happened out there." Kazu glanced up at Mitch as he asked "Who helped you before Eve got there?"

Mitch looked down as he said "They hid there faces but they looked like Jerome. Even then I go to his home more often ow a days yet I've never seen these guys. Then there's that guys that came with Evelyn." "Unknown albino right." Kazu gritted his teeth as he went on "Evelyn and sister are the only albino plus Sunny son." Evelyn crossed her arms "It's not my newphew he has a yellow tent. This one was red..." They seemed to be confused as much as they are worried. Just what is happening?!

-...POV-

As soon as mother would wake up to be with father I looked to mothers dragon. "Bastard! Who the hell are you." He wanted blood in his fangs. My parents hate violence I know why more then ever. "Can't let you take over my siblings aren't born yet." He stood up now his eyes glaring saying "You can't be alive you died thousand of year ago!" I removed my hood showing me face. He froze as I spoke once more "You see why I stopped you was for my existents to meet my parents once more as a baby. Thought I'm the youngest I don't want to disappear never to met them..." He growled saying "What bullshit! Just because our faces are to same what prof do you yield!" I open my wings showing my power of transporting my being throw time. Clock faces floating around us as we appear in different galaxies.

"Don't mess with me dragon." I hissed out. "I know who to tweet if I need to help ones existents yours could be compromised!" I glared back as he backs up saying "different form him yet the same..." I close my wings saying "I need to scare your partner too. He's after my father... You won't attack my mother again. Or I'll be back."

It asked with a growl "What's your name!" I smiled briefly as I pulled my hoodie up "Skylox..." I don't like scaring others but I had little choice. He was getting violent and my mother would be forever forced in a cage. My father would have snapped and go on an all out war. The other seniors play in my head as I enter my fathers space.

Thought angels spaces were boring fathers was the funnest! Full of obstacles and corse. I love to parcore with my family though I'm terrible at it. I did need to go far he had his back to me hissing out of rage "You have the I'm pickable of timing... Why bother now to show up?!" I bowed to him. Though he was a threat he was still my father. "I had to stop you both for grandfather would have be freed... He turned to me with his glowing golden eyes saying "The god of time and spaces true enemy of all time. Would have been freed if we took over?"

I nodded saying "Yes so if my mothers blood is spilt then your lives are forfeit regardless of how strong you think you are. I have fought him more then you and I have things I want to protect." He growled "only the god of time is an equal match for Herobrine or Notch. The one who keeps balance for the people... Is going to be reborn in to this world as their child." I nod as I take my leave "Sorry I have to leave you but know this mess with the balance and I'll erase both of you." As I wake up with both my brother and sister next to me. "You okay Skylox?" My brother asked as I nodded saying "traveling still takes it's toll out of me though." Sister hugged me saying "No worries will carry you if you have a burden to big to hid!"

I smiled as I stood up looking out to the others. Kj looked over his arms crossed saying "Hey Merome your boyfriends up." Merome didn't haste tackling me into a hug as he said "Hey how it go?" He was really lovable as I sighed "M your chocking me here." He loosened his grip as he said "Step one save moms done right!" I nod saying "Yeah but next is going to get worse if we'er not careful. Any ideas Shanie?" She moved out of the shadows with a spell book in hand as she bowed saying "Then perhaps we should start with finding our problem if he's here he could muddy things."

Kj nodded saying "It would be best to split up to deal with it. Kid." I nod as I said "Kj, Shanie, please look for clues knowing our enemy he'll try to kill our parents off its best to find him first." Our problem was our responsibility and we let him slip by us. I can't afford to get careless not now. My family needs me, my friends need me, and my lover needs me. All I can do is get him to stop what he plans to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New friend or enemy

Jerome POV

I fly high in the sky as I felt a ting of free run down my spine. Mitch is very special to me but his shame powers are very dissecting. They show me things That happen to Mitch. The image I see is some guy squid thing chocking him out of breath. I one my eyes to see the moon and the city. "Gods I need a brake. Home time." I opened a portal getting home to see Kazu hold Evelyn both passed out with a bunch of beer and Kazu must have smoked 3 packs of cigarets see the ash tray.

I walk around there obstacles carefully not to know them over. Adam and Ty were alseep looking drained. I push open our bedroom door. Mitch was asleep but not having a good time. An image flashed again to Ty on some tablet. I snapped out of it quickly going to Mitch. "Mitch wake up." "Agh... Alter..." It was a bad Image he was sweating and looked distressed "Mitch wake up!" I shock him gently. "Blood of the king...huff huff!" I shock him once more "Mitch!" "AH!" Mitch wake up hugging me. "Jerome..." "I'm here Mitch... It was only a dream..." I had to calm him down. "It wasn't a dream it was too real to be a dream..." He held on to me shaking. "Thoughts eyes oh fuck they were no God. There were Jesus fuck ah..." Mitch saw something bad.

I kissed Mitch on the lips roughly as he just breathing now I asked "What eyes?" Mitch look terrified as he said "White glowing eyes ripping Ty open. A squid hybrid thing stoping me. That's all I could make out..." I hugged him close say "Nothing like that will happen Mitch." He curled in to me saying "I don't want it to."

Merome POV

Skylox was asleep in his space meditating I'm sure. Still looked cut like that thought. I miss my big sister JJ said they were checking things over for him. I sneak over to JJ who was reading. "Pounce me and you dead." I trip whining "How did you know!" "Your make little noises didn't dad teach you all this?" He said smirking. "A little bit but after Skylox had a fight with that guy." I remember it so well when Skylox evolved in to the time and space god to save not only me but the world from that devil sealing him away. But now he could come back and make so... Skylox wouldn't exist... I glanced at my mate and best friend in a deep sleep like state.

JJ pat my head "Don't worry we know what's at stack if we fail. Skylox needs to be born. Or Herobrine will kill all." "But he..." I wanted to say it but JJ only pat me saying "remember his parents are stronger too. His family are meant to save this world. Were here to male sure the future stays on course for us." I nuzzled in to my older brothers fur. I want him to be right about this.

Ty POV

I wake in my space looking around to the dragon me siting in his thrown glaring at me. "Your weak and I hate you." I stand up remembering what Evelyn said about not letting him win my body. I stood firm "What do you want then?" He was in my face yet I didn't flinch as he hissed black smoke from his mouth "Freedom for starts! Stuck in a weak human who knows nothing of kings blood or how to be one! I was stuck here for years! I hate your freedom!" He was stuck here for years? He must have been alone like I was for so long like I was before I met Adam.

"I felt agony of loneliness everytime you met a new face! Why?! You aren't even strong! Your pitetice and weak! You angel annoyed me to the point I wish to cut out his throat! What do either of you know of love and lust?! That's all it is!" The world shock cracking the space and the thrown. He was scared of being lone and forgotten. I could feel it because it was my fear. The fear I could never be happy, I was alone for so long I -

I hugged him as he struggled to get lose hissing "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled back "NO YOUR NOT ALONE!" He stopped moving. He twitched... He hissed out "Liar!" "I made you lonely that was my fault it's all my fault... But I'm here now." I felt his claws in my shoulders. It hurt but he roared struggling to get lose I couldn't let that happen. "Your words are nothing to me human!" "Theirs nothing you say that will change my words!" I snapped back. The space was shattering from his rage and my resolve.

My father was desire of men's hearts I glanced it his heart seeing a child version of him in cased in stone. He was crying... He was alone... The sense changed to a teenager version now as he smashed an image of me hissing "this is all your fault!" He started blaming me for his loneliness. I end up back to where we were in a stalemate. Only when he yelled again "LEAVE ME BE HUMAN!" The space shattered in to a million pieces to a world of flouting islands in a galaxy like world. We land on one of these islands. I was still hugging him as as we laid there now. "Get off me human." He growled no long yelling at me. "No not tile we talk." "Talk are you stupid I can kill you and yet you still refuse to let go!" He snapped.

"Which is why I want to come to an agreement so we don't fight for ever. I'm having -" he it me off quickly "Twins I know I'm you too!" He growled. I sighed saying "and if I'm going to raise them I need to know how to help you..." He growled "I don't want your help!" "You need it thought." I snapped back. He growled again as he hissed "Fine whatever just get off!" I did so as we stood up. He glared daggers at me. But at least I can figure him out finally.


End file.
